


Normal Tuesday

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Trixie Espinoza, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Married Deckerstar, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-devil fluff, deckerstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: It was their normal Tuesday. She should have seen it coming but well...she didn'tOrLucifer gets shot protecting his dearest detective. Chloe and Trixie shower him with all of their love. Deckerstar and Step-Devil Fluff things *squeals*. Several fanarts included :)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Normal Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo fellow Lucifans! This is my first work here :) Also I seriously cannot wait another day for season 5 someone send help please UwU

Chloe should have seen it coming, but well…she didn’t. She lost count after the few hundred times Lucifer saved her life. It was almost a routine now. New case, stakeout, goes wrong, Lucifer takes a few dainty bullets for her. No biggie, right? 

Mortality is a toy to Lucifer, Dear Old Dad’s birthday present, if you will. It definitely isn’t pleasant but it’s intriguing, so damn intriguing to him. The pain, the red oozing liquid splattering in every direction, his 100th ruined suits. But most importantly, being in the Detective’s care. Oh so how bloody intriguing.

It was their normal Tuesday, two shots rang, tearing the eerie silence of the neighborhood. The perp was quickly handled, Lucifer lying flat on the ground, grinning.

“Lucifer!” his dearest Detective shouted, only a slight tinge of panic because well… it’s their normal Tuesday, isn’t it?

“Are you okay Lucifer? You really need to stop doing that”

“What? Savin-g your life, De’tive. You’re wel-welcome, by the way” he sarcastically slurred, ignoring the pain seeping through his torso and the effort it took to utter those words.

She knew that he was used to it by now but couldn’t help but feel so damn guilty. She was the one, out of 7 billion people in the whole wide world to make the literal Devil vulnerable. She could not bear to see him pain, could not bear to see him spending all his energy on simply breathing. She was literally killing him by existing. But yet…he chose her.

With the perp skillfully handled, she checked on Lucifer. Two GSWs to the gut, did not hit anything major. Labored, shallow breaths. She placed two fingers below his throat, 120 BPM. Yadda yadda yadda, in short, he’s probably going to be fine.

“De’tiv-e, I’m fi- fine. Plea-se sto-op pok-ing me. M’ tick-lish”

Eyerolled.

Backup came shortly after, EMTs hooking the love of her life with several machines and drips. She would have been in full panic mode but this is strictly old news now. She got into the ambo with him and held his warm hand.

“What’s he got this time?” Chloe asked.

“Hard to tell yet but definitely a concussion from a head wound and two GSWs to the gut, nothing major though, don’t worry, detective…But you don’t seem to be worried?” the EMT asked.

“Oh, you must be new to Cedars-Sanai. This is kinda his hobby now. No matter how hard I tell him to quit this odd hobby of saving my life, he never listens. So I kinda gave up, plus it’s nice to have a guardian angel around you at all times, right?” She teased him.

Lucifer seems to be offended, casting her a “No you did not tease me, I love you so much” look and uttered “scuse’ me, fall-en ang- angel” under the oxygen mask strapped over his mouth.

The EMT had a weird look on her face. A mixture of “aww this is so adorable” and “this couple has some issues, man” but said nothing nonetheless.

Dan came by the hospital and dropped Trixie. Trixie however, was in full panic mode.

“Sorry Chloe, I have a serial killer on the loose. Text me if anything happens please.” Dan hates to admit it but the guy was growing on him. He clearly makes Chloe and Trixie happy and he seems to genuinely care. Oh hell, Dan would hate it to see Chloe and Trixie ugly cry if anything bad happens to him.

“MOM! Is Lucifer going to be okay? I don’t want him to die, I love him so much, mommy. Mommy please!” Trixie was full on ugly-crying.

“Lucifer’s going to be just fine, Monkey. Trust me on this one.” Chloe smiled.

The surgery took 3 hours. “Your husband is resting in the recovery room now. He suffered two GSWs to the gut, cracked three ribs and got one hell of a concussion. But I believe he will make a full recovery, Ms. Decker” Chloe smiled at “your husband”, she remembers the exact moment Lucifer proposed to her at the beach, where they also had their first kiss. Devil-may-care reputation aside, Lucifer was full on having a panic attack, slurring every word, hands shaking like earthquakes “Wi- Will yo- you marr--” Chloe adored his anxiety and said “Yes!” mid-sentence, ending his panicky misery. 

Lucifer was hooked up to several machines. Two IV drips steadily into his arm, several wires and peeked out from his chest, oxygen tubing under his nose. He had bandages surrounding his chest and on his head. He must have been in pain, Chloe thought. Trixie and Chloe both crowded Lucifer’s bed, one on each of his side, carefully avoiding the forest of wires and machines surrounding him. Chloe laid on his chest, listening to the strong beating of his heart.

A very British voice woke her up next morning, best way to wake up by the way.

“Ello, loves. How are we doing this fine day?” Lucifer asked.

“Splendid, my delicious muffintop” Chloe mocked his accent. 

“HII Lucifer! I’m glad you didn’t die.” Trixie added, tightening her bone-crushing hug.

“OucH, urchin!”

Trixie giggled and unwillingly let him go, ending his misery.

Lucifer was discharged after 2 days, still very heavily bandaged and limping though. But otherwise, he was very happy.

Lucifer has finally moved into Chloe’s house. His very luxurious penthouse was now only serving as a vacation spot for the couple but finally, he was happy.

After limping into the living room, Lucifer plopped down on the couch with a satisfying sigh. Chloe smiled at him endearingly, no matter how used he is to his whole mortality situation, the last few days couldn’t have been comfortable for him.

“I’m gonna go make some chicken soup for your gut, babe. You get some rest, yeah?”

Lucifer sluggishly nodded. Oh hell, was he tired. He was midway into falling asleep when his urchin shouted.

“I have an awesome idea. I can be your doctor, Lucifer!”

“Oh bloody hell, detective. I’m doomed”

“What a great idea, Trix! You make him feel better, Monkey”

With that Trixie ran into her room and came back with a doctor’s jacket and an array of “medical equipment”

“Patient, Lucifer “My Dad” Morningstar, 40 I think years-old, two gunshot wounds and a bleeding head. You’re in good hands, Mr. Morningstar” Trixie used her “professional” voice and Chloe could not help but laugh.

“Should bloody hope so” He eyerolled. 

“Please unbutton your shirt so I can look at the wounds and check your vitals, Sir”

“Urchin, is this really necessary?”

“Absolutely, Sir. Or else you won’t get better, right Assistant Mom?”

“Oh yes of course, Doctor Trixie. Lucifer stop being a bad patient.” With a groan he did unbutton his shirt and revealed his bandages.

Trixie put her plastic stethoscope over the bandages and made a “professional doctor” face, Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a very warm squishy feeling seeping through his veins. He hates feeling like a pathetic human but oh boy, was it a pleasant feeling. Trixie then used a cotton pad, suspiciously Chloe’s makeup remover pad and padded violently over his head wound.

“Ouch, urchin! Stop torturing me! Detective help!”

Chloe only laughed harder and snapped a sneaky picture. It was moment like these she truly treasures.

After another 15 minutes of rigorous “medical procedures”, Trixie was finally done.

“Congratulations Mr. Morningstar, you got better!”

“Oh thank Dad, can I sleep now, please?”

Trixie nodded, curling protectively next to him and already putting on an episode of Phineas and Ferb on the TV.

After a while Chloe brought out three steaming bowls of chicken soup. Lucifer was lightly snoring and Trixie was too focused in whatever contraption the two brothers were building on the TV. This she could get used to.

She was truly happy.

He was truly happy.

God observed his favorite son, his Lightbringer, his Samael. God was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> All fanarts are by me, I know they are not that good yet but hope that you guys still enjoyed it anyways. Kudos and comments make my heart goes UwU. Lucifans are the best, love you guys <33


End file.
